hes_our_fallen_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlad the Palest
Vlad the Palest '''is a character in the ''He's Our Fallen Angel ''anime, and acts as the series' de facto antagonist. In spite of his intimidatingly handsome looks and manner of speech, his behavior is erratic: one minute he is speaking of a devious plan that involves human souls, and the next is spent on loafing around reading erotic novels. Vlad the Palest is apparently the mayor of the Underworld. Upon witnessing his father's defeat at the hands of Atsui Daikon, which was followed by the former's imprisonment (again), Vlad decided to reform himself and now appears to be on good terms with Atsui and company. Appearance Like his title suggests, Vlad's skin tone is quite ashen, though he is very attractive and harbors a slender build even when his torso becomes only slightly exposed. He has chin-length silver hair with a forelock blatantly dyed black (it's meant to be pink, though he hides the actual color so embarrassment doesn't get anticipated) and wears a rather disjointed monocle over his right eye. Vlad also seems to have a retro look to him in regard of attire, which consists of a grey dress shirt that's emblazoned by a barely transparent cross, white pants, and tidy, dark red wingtips. He sports a cape which covers much of his back area that billows usually when Vlad loses his normal composure - and considering how random he can get, this can be something of a surprise. Personality The mayor of the necropolis isn't nearly as callous and notorious as the residents claim he is. Typically speaking, Vlad appears to act like a stereotypical villain, what with conjuring up devious plans and sitting upon his throne in a bored, but no less threatening manner. His dream is to enter the human world and swallow the souls courtesy of mankind; despite having quite a simplistically evil goal, his ways of going about this are strange (putting things nicely). Once nobody is around to accompany him and such, it seems his true character instantly comes out: his behavior's totally random. If Vlad the Palest isn't brainstorming cruel, antagonistic actions, he is pretty much lazy and incredibly admires engaging in otherwise non-productive activities like trolling on the Internet or reading an unhealthy number of perverted novels. While he may be a cold-hearted, fluctuating bastard on the surface, Vlad often shows signs of concern once the subjects about the Underworld and his dearest sister are brought up. He is aware of how alienated Lucy is from him and his hidden, but true achievement in life is for the two siblings to reconcile after many years had passed. The mayor is especially disgusted when his infamous father is mentioned; at some point before the start of the anime, Lucy herself was physically and mentally tortured by Dracul on a regular basis, which unsurprisingly causes Vlad to either enter a state of depression or vengeance. History Powers & abilities Notable interests Voice portrayal *Daisuke Ono (Japanese) *Sean O'Connor (English) Trivia *He has received the title of '''The Depraved Count. *Despite not having an actual age because it's never been established, Vlad's appearance implies that he is about 17-19. His sister, Lucy the Ironic, told Atsui in Episode 5 that the family's lived for little more than eleven centuries. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Status: deceased